If You Haven't Noticed, We Aren't the Goonies
by deathbyinsomnia
Summary: Featuring Rapunzel, Merida, Jack, Hiccup, and some misc. Disney/Dreamworks characters! Eventual boyxboy shipping and possible girlxgirl implied. - It's their last summer break before heading off to college and Jack wants to make the best of it. First thing he wants to do is find buried treasure!


The sun rose slowly over the town of Seaside Village, and not everyone was entirely happy about it. Jack woke with a start, pouncing out of bed and running over to his computer. Starting a video-chat session, he waited with bouncing knees until Hiccup popped on the screen looking extremely tired and his hair sticking up on one side.

"I'm trying to sleep, Jack, and it's, god, it's not even seven yet!"

Rapunzel joined next and grinned, "All you do is sleep, eat, and play video games. Wake up earlier and you'd have even more time to do that."

"Exactly, 'Punz! See, Hic, she gets it!" he grins, smiling at her freshly brushed hair, "You got ready before getting on camera again."

"I want to look my best at all times." she pouts, "Where's Merida?"

"Probably shoving her brothers away from her breakfast." Hiccup muttered, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, guys, sorry I'm late! My brothers tried to take my portions again." Merida popped in, shoveling scrambled eggs and sausage into her mouth.

"That's three-for-three, Hic, way to go. Mind markin' that down 'Punz?" Jack laughed and she nodded, scribbling it on a notepad.

"You guys are guessing my morning routine again!" Rapunzel giggled, turning off her screen to change, "It's fun and unpredictable. Except for Hiccup, he's got it right every time so far."

"Guilty as charged." Hiccup grinned, walking to his closet and pulling on a t-shirt with the game logo of Skyrim plastered on it.

Merida, already dressed, took her plaid shirt off and tied it around her waist, "First day of summer, guys, what do you have planned, Jack?"

"I love it when you say my name, Mer." he joked, "Anyway, I was thinking we could go down to the cove."

"How original." Hiccup muttered, pulling on a pair of cargo pants over his boxers.

"Oh, come on! Be a good sport!" stopping mid-speech, his eyes darted across Hiccup's video feed. "Where's Toothless?"

Out from under a pile of pillows, Toothless jumped into Hiccups computer chair, staring at the screen, chuffing in excitement.

"Hey, little buddy." Jack smiled, waving to the Scottish Terrier.

"You have a soft spot for that dog, I swear." Rapunzel smiled, turning on her video.

Merida guffawed, "Maybe he should take Toothless to prom. I doubt he'd mind."

"I mind!" Hiccup frowned, picking up his little dog, "If anyone takes him to prom, it's me." he smiled pleasantly, rubbing his face against the dog's.

Rapunzel wiggled her eyebrows, "Who did you mean by that, Jack or Toothless?"

"Obviously it's me, I mean look at me!" Jack backed up from the screen, showing off his straight-legged jeans and his basketball jersey.

"In your dreams, Jack. I think you've dated too many cheerleaders." Hiccup said with a smug expression.

Jack leaned towards his screen, looking mock-determined, "Is that a challenge?"

Merida rolled her eyes, "Everyone meet at the That-A-Way Diner in fifteen minutes to eat and after we'll head to the cove."

"Ooh, look at you being assertive." Rapunzel commented before turning off her screen, "Ciao."

"Bye, guys!"

"See ya in a bit!"

"Toothless! Get off of my laptop-!"

...

At the diner, they sat in their usual booth, their usual waiter Ali brought them their usual order and they all sat in their usual seats. Rapunzel and Hiccup with window seats, Hiccup beside Jack, and Rapunzel beside Merida. It's only after eating that they begin planning out their day. As always, Jack starts first.

"Seeing as the gang's all here, we can start figuring out what to do at the cove."

"Swim." -Merida

"Tan." -Rapunzel

"Watch the waves." -Hiccup

"How about no." Jack shakes his head, "Let's go on a treasure hunt!"

"You finally watched The Goonies, didn't you?" Hiccup asks, sipping his chocolate milkshake.

"No... okay, yes. It'll be fun!"

"Did you even find out if something is there ahead of time?" Rapunzel asked, swirling her straw around in her Sprite.

"I actually heard of something being there. Peter Panzer,"

"Peter Pan." Jack corrected.

Merida muttered about how everyone should use their birth name and continued, "Well, when he used to steal from Hook's Nautical Store, I heard he hid everything there and never went after it after he came back from juvi. Said it was more fun that way, or something."

"I'm in." Rapunzel grinned, a conspiratorial look on her face.

"And me." Jack beamed, finishing off his smoothie.

"And me." Merida laughed, finishing her second glass of tea.

"Why am I always dragged into these things? Ugh, count me in." Hiccup muttered, watching them all mutter among themselves.

Jack grinned, hopping out of the booth, "Let's get to it, then! I'll go pay Ali, then we'll head out."

Everyone filed outside and waited for Jack to join them. Through the window, Hiccup watched Jack laugh at something Ali said before he playfully smacked his arm and walked out to join the others. Hiccup thought of Aladdin 'Ali' Ababwa, the young and handsome waiter at the Arabian Nights diner who always waited their table who was only one year older, 19. As everyone walked ahead, Merida noticed Hiccup walk a bit behind and slowed down to walk beside him.

"Again?"

"I can't help feeling jealous. You guys are all popular, Jack especially, and you all get the pick of the litter and yet you chose me."

Rolling her eyes, she slung an arm around his waist and laid her head on his taller shoulder as she walked, "Most people would take it as a compliment."

He wrapped an arm around her waist in return and laughed shortly, "Okay, okay, I get it. I'll lighten up."

"Good, because I was gonna see if you wanted to come over today."

"Why?"

"You've never ridden a horse, right?" Merida asked coyly.

"Yeah..?"

"Well, I'm going to teach you how, I need a ridding buddy." she grinned poking him in the side with her elbow.

Hiccup looked at Merida, her seriousness evident in her eyes and ruffled her curly hair adoringly, "Sounds good."


End file.
